


A Toast

by DallonR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accents, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Boys Kissing, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Injuries, Only really about Deamus, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Public Display of Affection, Recovery, all other ships are background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonR/pseuds/DallonR
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts is over and the victors decided, after the dead are mourned and the families are informed, after the loss and pain and heartbreak, they remain.
After all of it, they remain.





	

“So what do we do now, boss?” Dean Thomas asked Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Boy Who Died.

“Honestly?” Harry said, eyes wide and a little manic-looking without his glasses. Dean had seem him without his glasses before, of course, but never while covered in dirt and blood and so obviously sleep-deprived. Still, he had an excitement behind his tired eyes that Dean wanted to render in a drawing. He figured if he ever could manage it, that would be his single best portrait ever. “I figured now we go down to the kitchens and get something to eat,” Harry continued. “Thank the house elves for fighting, give them something better to do...”

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, and it looked like a comfortable, if not very familiar action. Dean knew, of course, that Ginny had fancied Harry since before she even came to Hogwarts, as she had told Dean as much while they were dating. Dean never begrudged her that, since he had dated her while fancying someone else, as well. They were never going to last, and that was part of what Dean had liked about their relationship. That and knowing that if he ever _did_ get to have a relationship with the one he truly wanted, he would at least know how to kiss him properly.

And it made Dean feel proud, in a strange way, that Ginny, who had such grand tastes in men, would see Dean as a fitting substitute. Or at least a good enough man to make Harry jealous. Dean had never quite figured out which it had been.

Hermione sighed as Harry leaned his cheek against Ginny's hair. “Harry James Potter, if you do anything to make it harder for me to spend time with my best girl friend, say, making it so she doesn't want to see anyone that reminds her of you, I will never forgive you.”

“Says the person who snogged my best mate,” Harry said with a tired laugh. He looked like he would be tired no matter what he did for the next week, at least. “Shouldn't _you_ be more worried about doing something that'll ruin your friendship with Ginny here, then?”

“I've known she liked Ron for _ages_ , Harry,” Ginny said.

“Could've let _me_ know,” Ron scoffed good-naturedly as he pulled Hermione into his arms.

“Me as well,” Hermione admitted with a laugh. “Stupid, really. But, in my defense, how could I be in love with someone as insufferable as you, Ronald Weasley?”

“Simple,” Ron said with a smug smile. “You're not just in love with me, you're _mad_ about me.”

“Mad is sort of a requirement for anyone to like _you_ ,” Ginny teased.

“Oi,” Ron said warningly. He held Hermione tight with one arm and pointed his other finger at his only sister. “Dating my best mate or not, you're still my sister, and I'm not afraid to let you have it.”

“Have what?” Ginny laughed. “Your feeble attempt at a jinx?”

“Oh, don't bother with that,” Harry laughed. “He can't help it. After the slug incident...”

“Oi, you too, mate. I don't need jinxes to give it to you.”

“Oh,” Ginny said, “so you're planning on throwing your little punches.”

Ron scoffed and began pulling Hermione in the other direction. “Come on, Hermione, I don't need this sort of abuse; I helped save the world.”

Harry laughed and kissed Ginny's cheek. “Love you,” he whispered.

Ginny grinned up at him and gave him a little kiss.

“Hey, Gin?” Dean asked, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. “Talk t’ you a second?”

Ginny nodded. “Go eat, hero,” she told Harry, nudging him off the same way Ron and Hermione had gone. “I'll be there in a bit.”

Harry looked at Dean, who gave him a nod. Seemingly satisfied that he wasn't going to lose his girlfriend to her ex, Harry kissed Ginny's cheek and walked off.

“What is it?” Ginny asked.

Dean was still as Seamus passed behind him. It felt like there was a charge running between them, and the closer Dean and Seamus were, the more powerful it was, tingling and burning Dean from inside until and unless he and Seamus made physical contact, skin to skin, and it coursed through the connection like an electrical circuit. But now that they'd both lived through it, like Dean had bargained with himself...

Dean watched Seamus's retreating back. “Y’know that thing I talked to you about when we dated?”

Ginny turned her gaze in the same direction, and hummed. “I do, indeed. Have you done anything about it yet?”

“Not yet,” Dean admitted. “Don't know what to say. What to do. What if he doesn't—”

“He does,” Ginny assured him. “He told me. Sometimes I came up to your dorm to sleep in Harry's bed and he would be in yours. I'm surprised you didn't already talk about it. Haven't you risked enough?”

“Well, yeah,” Dean said. “The whole time I was on the run, I promised myself if I ever got to see him again... But then it was time to fight and I didn't get a chance.” Dean brought his fingertips to his mouth. Sure, they hadn't actually _talked_ about it, but the impassioned kiss Seamus had given him when they had parted ways during the fighting...

Dean couldn't think about it then, though. Seamus had always been physical, had always been affectionate, but when there was nothing to be celebrated and everything to lose...

Dean knew how Seamus felt. “But that doesn't make it any easier to know what to say.”

“Then why say anything?” Ginny said. “Just grab onto him and don't let go. If words are needed, you'll find them.”

Dean knew she was right. Seamus felt the same as Dean did. He was certain of it. Without any words about it being exchanged, he knew.

Words had never been needed. Why would being alive at the end of it all change that?

“You're right, Gin,” Dean said. “You always are.”

“I know,” Ginny said with a grin. “Now come on. I've never known the house elves to run out of food, but with my brothers there, they might.”

Dean gave her his elbow and they walked down to the kitchen, whose doors were propped open by half a dozen overstuffed golden... Dean would have called them chairs, if they'd had legs, arms, or backs. Where the Great Hall was a place of mourning, the kitchens were a celebration. Golden streamers criss-crossed the ceiling, and enchanted stars zipped back and forth between them. Folks sat at the tables that were exact duplicates of the ones that had been moved aside in the hall directly above then, some even sitting on top of them, and quiet conversation and weak laughter filled the air.

That connection Dean couldn't explain drew his gaze directly to Seamus, who was surrounded by a handful of people, some dirtied and bloodied just like Harry, others tired but looking otherwise whole. Whole and young. They must have returned when the battle had been won.

A loud pop like apparition sounded, setting Dean's nerves instantly on edge, but the flash of light that accompanied it proved the source to be something else.

“Sorry, Dean,” Hermione said as Dean tried to relax his shoulders. “Figure Colin would have wanted his camera to be the one to document all of this. D’you remember in our second year when he went around taking pictures of everything he could?”

“Saved his life, didn't it?” Dean said with a nod at the ancient-looking thing. It probably only worked around Hogwarts _because_ it was ancient, just like everything else.

“It did,” Hermione confirmed. “At the sake of the film inside. A shame, really; to have been able to document the only known Basilisk still alive in the nineteen-nineties with photographic evidence would have been quite an accomplishment.”

“Think a photo of a Basilisk would be able to kill someone? Or at least paralyze them?”

Hermione laughed. “Good point. I suppose all of the other pictures he took will have to suffice. I'm thinking of the title _Hogwarts: A Present_. Featuring photographs by late Hogwarts student and innovator of the process of magical photojournalism, Colin Creevey. Unless otherwise noted,” she added, patting it as it rested against her stomach, hanging from a worn strap. “What do you think?”

“I think you should give the title a little more thought, honestly,” Dean said with a laugh. “A history of Hogwarts is one thing, but a _present_ of Hogwarts... doesn't sound quite right, y’know?”

“Good point. Anyway, I'll let you get back to staring at everyone.” Hermione gave him a pat on the shoulder and left him, going to join the crowd inside.

He just needed to walk up to Shay, pull him close... In the middle of that audience? Eh, maybe not. Ask for a moment to talk to him in private? ...And give Shay a heart attack like that time in third year? No, thanks. Maybe...

“Oi, Dean! There ye are, get on over here, then!”

Dean swallowed. Now or never. “Actually, mate, could I borrow you from your adoring fans for a moment?”

Seamus looked confused, but not worried. Good. So far, at least. He made his way over to Dean, who led him just out of the doors, where he couldn't see into the kitchens but he could still hear the noises of... life.

“What is it?” Seamus asked. “Something wro—?”

Dean silenced him with a heavy kiss, cupping the back of Seamus's neck just like Shay had done to him... how many hours ago was it? It felt like a lifetime.

When Dean went to pull back, Shay followed him, keeping the connection going. The bone-deep thrumming that would burn him as soon as he let go swirled inside him. Dean kissed him more, his free hand searching for Shay's and finding it, holding it, squeezing it.

“I need you, Shay,” Dean finally said, right against Shay's mouth, holding him by the hand and the neck. “Didn't realize until I was gone and didn't know if I'd be back. Because I'm an idiot. Didn't know I needed you until I didn't have you. I _need_ you, Shay...”

“O’ course ye do, ye daft beauty. ‘D be a shame if I was the on’y one needin’.”

Dean laughed and rested his forehead against Shay's. “Yeah... Look what happens when I'm not around to protect you. Gotta take care of this. Does it hurt?”

“I don't even feel it,” Seamus said with a smile. “Ye're here, an’ ye're safe, an’ ye're mine. I'm feelin’ fantastic.”

Dean's breath left him on a chuckle. “Yeah, Shay. I'm yours. Think I always have been.”

Seamus had the widest grin his injuries would allow. “Ye're damn right.”

Dean was home. Not Hogwarts, though he'd always _thought_ it was the school. The school and Seamus's mam's place, anyway. But now he understood: it was just Seamus. Shay was Dean's home.

Dean had told Shay before that he loved him, but it had always been in safe situations. Times when it could be mistaken for a joke, or for platonic affection. He didn't need safety now, though.

“I love you, Shay,” he said. “With every part of me. Everything I am. And I'm never leaving you again.”

“Good,” Seamus said as he squeezed Dean's hand. “Because I'm no’ lettin’ ye go ever ‘gain.”

Dean brought his lips to Shay's mouth again, kissing him gently, deeply, slowly. They won. And Dean had somehow won this human firework's love. Bright, loud, unignorable, and beautiful. “My firework,” he said quietly against Shay's lips.

Shay laughed. “Fireworks don't last.”

“Weasley ones do,” Dean argued.

Shay laughed more. Dean loved that sound so much. “A fair point.”

Dean beamed and looked Shay over. “You're a mess, love.”

“An’ ye're a vision.”

Dean's stomach let out a low growl. He laughed nervously. Seamus laughed blissfully.

“Let's get ye somethin’ t’ fill tha’ tum.”

Dean kept holding Seamus's hand as they walked back into the kitchens.

“Oh, good,” Luna said as she looked up and saw them. “I _knew_ you would.”

“Thanks, Lune,” Seamus said. “A’right?”

“The cider warms effectively,” she said before taking a sip from her steaming mug.

“I'll get some,” Seamus said. “Cheers.”

“Knew you would what?” Dean asked once they were out of earshot.

“Get ye back safe,” Shay said. “She an’ Lav were... They kept me goin’ while ye were gone.”

“Have to thank them, then.” Dean squeezed Shay's hand. “I was so worried about you... I just needed to get back to you, make sure you were safe. Only cared about myself because I needed to see you again.”

“Hopin’ ye'd come back ‘s all tha’ kept me above water,” Seamus said. “Sad thing? If ye didn’... I'd prob’y wait f’rever.”

“No more waiting,” Dean promised. “I promise. Nothing will ever take me from you. I'm yours.”

“Ye're in it fer the long haul, then. I keep what's mine.”

Hearing that, Dean felt like he'd taken his first deep breath in his entire life. “Good...”

Seamus stopped walking, making Dean stop as well. He turned to look at him.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Ye were gone f’rever, an’ I went too long no’ touchin’ ye. Need t’ fix that.”

“Absolutely,” Dean said. “How?”

“Kiss me,” Seamus said.

Dean's heart must never have beat before Seamus existed in his life. And it had certainly never raced like this. He stepped closer and cupped Shay's jaw gently, taking care to avoid the worst-looking bruises, and kissed him. Slow, careful... Once Shay was healed up, he'd kiss the breath out of him. But for now, he was going to take his time.

Dean actually wasn't sure when the cheers and applause started. They were practically in the middle of the Great Hall, after all. He didn't pull back, though. He let Shay decide when the kiss ended.

That end came about when an appreciative, girlish howl sounded through the cheers. Seamus laughed and hid his face against Dean's chest for a moment, gathering himself. “Aye, shut it, Lav!” Laughter rippled through the room.

“Oh, go on, lads. After so much loss, let's see just what we were fighting for!” Aberforth called out.

“Ye wanna see wha’ vict’ry looks like?” Seamus called out, grinning.

He was answered with a rousing cheer. Dean could pick out Neville among them, shouting, “It's about time!”

Seamus climbed up onto a table, dragging Dean up to the bench. With the difference in height, Shay was actually a touch taller than him.

“T’ vict’ry!” Shay called to the ceiling. Then he grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“To love!” Lavender called out.

“To friends,” Luna declared, surprisingly loud through the din of celebration.

“To family!” George boomed. Dean hated that he now would always know which twin it was.

“To taking long enough!” Neville yelled, making another ripple of laughter shimmer through the room.

“To getting through it,” Ginny called. “Together!”

“To a new dawn!” Hermione shouted.

“ _To us!_ ” came Harry's voice.

Shay drew back and pulled his hand from Dean's neck to punch the air above him. “ _To us!_ ” he echoed. His other hand was firm around Dean's.

Dean looked around and saw all his friends, standing on benches all around him. Ron with his chin on Hermione's shoulder. Harry and Ginny standing proud, shoulder to shoulder. Neville standing taller than Dean had ever seen him. George standing behind Angelina, both looking ragged, but _alive_. Lavender looking slightly pale, but nonetheless powerful. Luna with her smile as peaceful as ever.

The cheer was echoed over and over. Dean swallowed and looked up at Seamus.

“ _To us!_ ” Dean called out proudly. To everyone. Everyone who fell for the cause, and everyone who survived.

And to _them_. To Shay, and to himself, and to the both of them together.

“ _To us!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up like four hours before I normally do to write down the dream that I had and it became this because I am actual Deamus t r a s h. This is not meant to imply that any of them aren't in mourning or that anyone won't have PTSD, this is just showing that they needed to find the good in all the bad that they were left with.
> 
> Self-beta'd so if you find anything wrong, please feel free to let me know.


End file.
